LET ME KNOW
by LunaAruaniNZ
Summary: What happened if Aubrey tripped and Beca was the one to help her. Unexpected request appeared after the brunette helped her. She can't herself and wondered why? -READ AT YOUR OWN RISK- -ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Tripped**

It was a chilly Saturday. Aubrey sat on a long wooden bench under a shady rain tree. She was studying hard for her final exam at the same time she conducted the Barden Bellas for final ICCAs. She watched some students walking inside the park and glanced at a certain brunette haired girl. She felt her stomach flipping upside down as she spotted her with one of the Treblemakers, Jesse.

Aubrey, being a strict Posen, walked to the girl and asked, "Do you have a date today? I remembered you took an oath not to playing around with the Treble." Both of them startled at the sudden met. The brunette stood up and faced her.

"I'm sorry if I'm messing up our oath. But we're just friend and nothing more. We are not on a date, just doing some works." She explained, at about thousand times since she became a Bella.

"Yeah, she's right. You should know that the DJ girl do have a thing for somebody else." Jesse admitted honestly giving a true fact.

"Is this true, Beca? I believe if you are lying to me, something bad will happen to you."

Beca stared at Aubrey and sighed. She then talked to Jesse and eventually he walked away.

"See you... and have fun. Also, don't forget our movie night!" Jesse enthusiastically turned his back and reminded her. Aubrey rolled her eyes at Beca, not believing the words that she heard. Beca just shrugged it off.

"Well, I'm not looking forward it too much." Beca smirked. Jesse face felt hard and walked away.

Aubrey waved her hand to Beca as she saw the brunette could not stop smiling to Jesse.

"So, where are you heading to?" The brunette finally asked after Aubrey gave some weird looks to her.

"I'm going to meet the rest of the Bellas. You should come or I might kick your ass up." The blonde girl spoke monotonically.

"As if." Beca snorted.

The weather was nice and cloudy. They went to the hall and not uttering any words to each other. Beca listened to the music in her headphone and saw there was a few students roaming around. Aubrey read some book to fill her time. Unfortunately, the blonde girl tripped on a small rock and felt hard onto Beca. Some people were passing by but not helping them though. Beca groaned and spoke.

"What the heck, Aubrey?! I supposed you have three eyes, right? Cause you keep sticking your nose to those things." Beca glared intensely at Aubrey who tried to fix her dress. She sat up facing Beca who just got up from laying on the grass.

"Shut up! I'm not going to take whatever shits you want to spit." She angrily said rubbing her heel. She tried getting up but failed miserably. Beca worried and feared that she might injured herself badly.

"Hey, are you okay? Let's go to the nurse room." She kneeled in front of Aubrey taking her hand.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you." She pushed Beca away and collected her things. She unbelievably stared the girl.

"You are freaking stubborn, Mrs. Posen. You look awful and you want to go there alone even when you cannot stand up properly." After eight months being with the blonde, she still could not break the girl defensive state or persuaded her.

"I can." She answered her.

Aubrey flinched when Beca tried to touch her swollen heel. Beca examined and saw it was not too bad. She faced the tall blonde who looked in pain.

"What?….." Aubrey questioned. Beca sighed at her stubbornness and decided to use force.

Beca pulled Aubrey left hand putting it around her shoulder and walked towards the opposite building. Her lips twitched up as she dragged the blonde-haired girl but not letting her saw her face. Aubrey too felt warm feeling creeping up her neck but chose to ignore it.

* * *

The girls entered the nurse room and saw no one there. Beca dropped Aubrey on a white bed and searched for a first-aid kit. She found it inside the glassed-cupboard taking it near the blonde and put oil on Aubrey's heel. The brunette wrapped the swollen heel with a bandage carefully and eyed the blonde girl.

"You owe me." She suddenly spoke. Aubrey curiously raised her eyebrow.

"…. Well, what do you want?" She finally asked after the brunette looked at her with such a naughty look.

Beca smiled. "You're going on a date with me."

"Wait! What?!" The blonde frowned. _She's kidding me, right?_ Aubrey muttered to herself.

"You heard me, Aubrey." Beca said smirking at Aubrey unbelievable facial expression.

Beca walked Aubrey to her room and placed her on a red sofa. Chloe was not there. After a few minutes, Beca left saying goodbye to her as she went to rehearse their 'tradition' dance.

The clock showed 4:12 in the evening. Chloe had not return yet. " _Maybe, she's still at the hall running the Bellas."_ Aubrey thought. She wasted her time watching some craps that were aired before the door was smashed hardly and a certain ginger-haired girl came rushing to her.

"Shoootttt! What happened to you? I heard that you sprained your ankle really bad. It's that true?" Chloe panicked and sat beside Aubrey touching her bandaged heel.

"Ouch!" Aubrey cringed at the sudden touch and sent a dangerous glare to the girl.

"Sorry." The ginger pitied her and held her hand asking about the ICCAs.

"Don't worry about it. We still have one month left and as my co-captain, you must set everything right. If you ruined it, I'll kill you, Chloe."

"Ahh... You wouldn't even dare to kill your bestie." She hugged Aubrey and smiled.

 **-END OF THE CHAPTER ONE-**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my story._

 _Notes: Thanks for reading. I'm still don't know how to elaborate my story and detailed it. English is not my first language and I want to challenge my ability. Please fav and review. Thanks. : )_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:** **Revelation**

Next Saturday, they went on a date so the Bellas' rehearsal were all cancelled. Even when they asked the blonde, she said she have an appointment with someone important. Most of them stayed with the boys or watched some craps or even foolish themselves out.

The city was decorated with banners and event of Thanksgiving Day. The place was not too crowded and buzzed. They met in front one of the buildings along the street. Before the brunette reached close to her, the blonde saw somewhat a gleaming eyes saying, she had won millions. Curiously she asked the brunette and walked into her space.

"Did you kill my best friend, Chloe?" The blonde raised her voice.

"Are you sure that you're not too dumb?" The brunette gave a skeptical look to her.

* * *

Chloe was rolling herself on Aubrey's bed as she frustrated doing the Calculus for millions times. She felt something big was going on her blonde friend as she was cleaning and dressing herself up. She knew the girl lied to Bellas about meeting a VIP.

"So, where are you going? Your father never call you since summer and it's certainly very odd seeing you battling with yourself like crazy. " The ginger-haired watched the blonde searching and mumbled a few foul words.

"Oh. Shut up! I'm going on a 'forced' date. Honestly, it's real suck. I hate that person." She pouted for a second and took a beautiful satin dress with caramel lace and flowery stitched. _Fuck! I'm not marrying her._ She put it inside the wardrobe and rummaged the other wardrobe.

"Wait a minute. I never ever see you go on a date before. Who is the person that can make you vulnerable, Aubrey?" Chloe continued, smirking slightly but the girl rolled her eyes looking eternally for a piece of dress before she grabbed a short red dress.

Aubrey wore the dress and put some make up on. Chloe just sighed hitting her face with her book and yanked it away. "Can you help me out?" The blonde waved her hands.

The ginger-haired phoned Beca. Aubrey already stormed out from the room five minutes ago. Past 11:01 a.m., Chloe met the brunette at the park. Beca was tiptoeing around the tree near the cafeteria and punched her phone to text someone, but of course, she was not getting a reply. Sweat beads formed on her temple and she quickly swept it away. She surprised when Chloe startled her by pinching her waist. She frowned and Chloe chuckled.

"So, what's up? I'm all hear." Beca greeted her feeling uneasy as she late to see Aubrey. She stared the ginger as she spoke.

"I got stuff to tell. Something is very fishy." Beca nodded telling her to go on. Chloe sighed and continued.

"Aubrey is going on a date and it's too suspicious. Can you spy her for me?" She plead her but the girl just made a blank face.

"Well, I hate jumping into people business especially that Posen chick. And I wouldn't please to waste my time with her." She broke the silence and faced Chloe who was desperately begging her.

"Please, Becs. Do me a favour, I'll give you twenty bucks. Deal?" She gladly offered her without knowing that the girl also was going to the same date with Aubrey.

"Ok. I have to meet Mrs. Patrick, right now. See you, red." Beca winked her and walked away.

"Yeah. Have fun, Becs." The girl smiled reassuringly.

* * *

"So, you're jammed by my bestie?" She guessed.

"Yes, pretty much. Sorry. I'm late." The grey eyes girl apologized.

Silence. Both of them stared the street watching people passing by. A few of them threw some glances to them. Beca felt uncomfortable so she walked towards an amusement park. Aubrey followed close.

"You surely recovered fast." Beca blurted fastly noticing the senior didn't make any effort to converse with her.

"Hmm… I'm a fine lady so that little accident won't make me forever ill."

"… I have a request." She eyed the blonde intensely. Aubrey stopped walking, turning her head to face her. She read the girl like a magazine because she knew what was going on inside her mind. _Change the set list._

"NO!" Her stern voice making Beca squirmed, but she had promised herself that she'll get what she wanted because that was the greatest reason she came here at the first place and tried not giving up as she stood there firmly and stated.

"It's for you, me and the Barden Bellas." She voiced.

"Are you deaf? It's too late, Beca." Aubrey put a fast pace and deafened her ears. Beca pulled her and held her hand.

"Please. Listen to me, Aubrey. We've three weeks and it's more than enough."

She glared the brunette with a sharp look. _If I could kill you, I'll have done that a long time ago._

This time the atmosphere was really thick. They were inside the amusement park near the fountain. Some people were passing them and shot glares, unfortunately, the girls had very dangerous aura and throwing them demonic glares that could shake up the entire nation.

"Aca-amazing. You really hit my nerves. I thought for sure that you're bitching yourself to me."

"I'm not sorry. I'm really want us to win ICCA, to beat the Treblemakers and… you, don't you want to be a- ,"

"Of course… and no. You're not a person who understand the concept of tradition. You're being ridiculous, Beca."

"It's you who are being ridiculous, not me. Just think about it. It's simple and it would be a shame for the Barden Bellas for not realizing their dreams after so long competing to be on the international stage and win."

Aubrey huffed in annoyance turning her back swiftly and walked away from the brunette who then sprung up to her and made a silly face that brought the blonde to stay on guard. She tucked her hair whispering so faintly that Aubrey could barely make it out. " _Let's go to the café_."

The brunette took the girl's hands and off to the café. It was placed opposite the front door to the park slightly to the left. She assumed Aubrey will refuse to accept after the argument she knew, maybe will last forever that she expected to be. For a second, she found the blonde's cheek transformed to red but it disappeared when she glanced at her and it was replaced by one irritated look. The blonde struggled to free herself in order to escape from the girl but the small girl's grip was too strong asking the blonde to draw a line.

The brunette smirked triumphantly.

* * *

They took orders and the waiter smiled gladly by offering to have a special menu since the Thanksgiving Day was just around the corner.

"Thanks. We're just gonna have these drinks."

"Enjoy your day."

Aubrey stirred the cherimoya while staring the surrounding and stopping her sight of view to meet a pair of onyx eyes watching her. Beca pressed her lips and then took a sip of strawberry much to her own pleasure.

"I wonder, why the café is not crowded?" The blonde raised one of her eyebrow.

"Is that the real question?"

"… Say, I'm going to talk about myself. Interested?" The brunette made an uncertain face but she was ready to tell Aubrey about herself. She didn't know where she got the guts to loosen up herself to her acapella leader but seeing her made Beca irritated and entertaining, at least.

"I can't say no or yes otherwise." The blonde seemed amused. Well, she never thought that the girl will open up to her because in her mind, 'Beca is a rebellious person'.

"I was born on April 24, 1991 and I don't have any siblings. My father is a Literature Professor who seems so demanding and stepmother, I don't get along well, yet. My real mother lives in Michigan, she is the only one that I truly love and care the most. She works as a florist. High school life was sucked but, I enjoyed most of them. You know, I'm a loner, but I managed somehow. I had a friend. Like Chloe, she was caring, loving and she was way too cool except I was acting passively towards her till one day I discovered she had a cancer which was troubled me out and … she's dead." Beca smiled bitterly as she covered her face with both of her hands and lowered her head.

"Sorry ..." The blonde bit her lips. "…and tell me, about your relationship with Mr. Mitchell 'cause I've may sense a lot of discomfort when he is around you." Beca sighed.

"As you're already know, I'm not in a good term with father since he divorced my mom when I was a teen and I can't accept it. Really! I was frustrated, disappointed and upset. My mom was the one to bear it all and she acted like nothing happened and comforted me but I knew, deep inside her heart was crying out loud. After that, things were not going very well. I started rebelling on everything when he stepped back into my life with a new 'stepmonster'. He said, I need to follow his rules but I told him that I'd rather die and he started arguing about my future choice which is not profession and everything… but this is my life. No one can't stop my life, but he just shrugged it off. I understand how he wants his daughter to be amazing but why can't he just understand what my passion is. I can be amazing if I want to, even though there'll be a lot of hardships, I can make it. It is not easy to face but uh, this is reality where we should be heard and make our own way. Not letting anyone control us, that's what I believe. And another reason, why I hate him is because I want to fly to LA pursuing my career but he send me to Barden." The brunette continued and seemed satisfied when the blonde appeared to be understanding with her situation, her life.

"What about you?" She knew the girl's wall was high and she wanted to know where the cause of it.

"… Excuse me." She unbelievable answered her and rolled her eyes.

"I'm curious, about your life? Why are you being like this?" The brunette ignored her selfish defense.

"Beca, maybe you've think I'm on the same boat with you but Posen is really strict, never back off from orders. We live like that for seven or eight centuries. I can't object or give my opinions to my parent. They always keep their eyes on my track. My father worked as lawyer and he picks out the best for his children but you know, no one ever refuse because they know if you cross the boundaries, you'll never see the light again. Or maybe you can achieve it the other way. Posen will diss anyone that went on different way. They don't respect but if you success, they will start recognize you. They look up on you. But if anything gone wrong, Posen will not tolerate and help but they will give a special option."

Beca wanted to interrupt but she was cut off as the blonde hissed her.

"Don't interfere! They make me like this. I need to be in a cage they built up for me. I keep following the life they made for me. Once, I got 'B' on my midterm, my father scolded me like tomorrow never exist. From that, I started putting lots of effort, sticking to the rules and my father proud of me. But me. I'll never be same. I sacrificed my youth and everything. I began thinking, if I rebel my father, will I succeed? I can't blame anyone else but I'm happy that I manage to go through all of this. By acapella, I can run away from everything. My real happiness started from a lame club, your thought, but it's enjoyable. I love my father but I'll not go against him, not yet. After graduating, I'll try, find a job on my own. Maybe, I'll take his offers if they are good enough to make me satisfied and happy. I'm not exactly like you but I'll try to make an exception for certain things… And thanks Beca, hearing your thoughts, I've change my perspectives and concepts." _Just a little_ , the blonde thought.

Composed expression was plastered on the blonde's face but, Beca knew she was hurting deeply. _Well, that's because she is a… Posen_. Besides, she was glad that Aubrey had released her pent up emotions, today.

Some customers were starting to leave and some were lingering around the café. Beca made a mental note to herself and asked the blonde.

"Are you sure that you're happy 'cause Chloe once told me that you puked on her bed because of you stressing out during studying to get 4.0 for your GPA?"

"I'll face it. And damn, vomiting stress level. Curse them for giving me this kind of disease."

"It's look like a fairy tale or old legend. It's kinda funny and gross." Beca chuckled.

"Whatever." Aubrey scoffed.

Aubrey and Beca took a sip on their drinks and somehow Beca had ordered Flamiche Pizza and Chocolate Soufflé. They ate the food and savouring every inch of the food, delicously.

* * *

The brunette and the blonde were walking side by side into a parking lot. It was far from the amusement park and the café. Aubrey aware of the surrounding and felt odd as if someone was watching them. She looked back her shoulder and searched, nothing.

"So, what you're going to do on Thanksgiving Day?" Beca asked, wondering.

"Are you asking me to go out on a date, again?" Aubrey responded quickly, staring her.

"No, just asking if you're going to spend your break, normal." She looked into her eyes for a second, and broke the stare, watching the falling leaves.

"What is that supposed to mean? I'm going to Atlanta, gather up with my cousins and relatives. It'll be less fun 'cause every time is, business talk." A frown appeared on her forehead.

"I'm sorry for you. I think I'll spend two days here and take a plane to Michigan. I'll not allow my mom to spend alone." The brunette said with an apologetic smile.

On the way back, a long haired girl was hiding behind a tree, putting a green disguise and taking a picture of them.

* * *

 **-END OF THE CHAPTER TWO-**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my story._

 _Notes: It's a friendship story (Friendly date). Thanks for reading. I'm still don't know how to elaborate my story and detailed it. English is not my first language and I want to challenge my ability. Please fav and review. Thanks. : )_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:** **Reaction**

They sat inside Aubrey's car. Beca awed in awesome because the car was the latest model of Chevrolet Spark. Along the way, Aubrey attempted to make a small talk much to Beca's relieved although she didn't fully opening up herself to her. The brunette forgot something, very precious. She tried remembering it, now she realised she had yet to convince the blonde about the set list. The blonde still keeping her eyes on road and listening on radio. It was silenced until Beca spoke hesitantly.

"Aubrey, would you think about the-"

"How many times do I have to yell at you? My answer is no and I stick to tradition." The blonde quickly replied.

"Didn't you said you've change your mind about you-. " She was cut, twice in row.

"I didn't give a damn word on acapella, Beca."

"Jeez, Aubrey." She held the blonde's right hand. Aubrey shocked and pressed the brake pedal all of a sudden making both of them startled. "Gosh, you could've killed us by crashing a stop sign!" Beca squealed in her place.

"..." Aubrey glared darkly at the small brunette.

"Never mind." Taking a deep breathe. "Please consider my request, Aubrey. We'll be a great brand new Bellas because we're capable of doing it. And Aubrey, you can satisfied your father and my father will proud of me too. " She convinced her.

"Fine, just stop r-fiddling my fingers, will you? I'll think about it and …this is so unBeca like." The blonde still could not adapt with new Beca.

"You don't know everything about me, not yet." She retorted.

 _Was that an offer?_ Aubrey put her hand on the steering wheel and started accelerating to main road.

"So, do you like Jesse?" The blonde asked shortly, waiting the real answer about the girl's relationship with the Treblemakers.

"Who knows?" She casually responded but, Aubrey was troubled by the answer and left it be.

They started heading to Barden quietly. The question was still left unanswered.

* * *

"I want to announce… BITCHES LISTEN! And stop playing around! Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose and Stacie! Chloe and Beca too! Before my stress levels are going up, I'm going to change the set list and... Beca, come here." The girls groaned and took their seats.

Beca smiled happily walking away from them towards Aubrey who was crossing her hands. The Bellas were curious and felt an odd sensation lingering around the huge auditorium.

"Did Aubrey possessed by a ghost?" Amy started.

"No, I guess she shitted Beca's pant." Stacie responded mischievously.

"Nah, she won't do that. I don't a sign Aubrey is a les." Cynthia Rose assumed.

"Yeah, she isn't like that, for sure, over three years. She is straight and they're still not … chilled." Chloe backed up her besties.

"Then, what the hypothesis may be?" Jessica and Jessica voiced out.

"I don't have a clue." Ashley turned her back to watch Aubrey and Beca discussing and starting a fire.

"Someone, please raise your voice." Amy stood up and Aubrey shot glares to her, putting her back into her seat.

"Actually, I saw her with Beca." Lily spoke hesitantly with a small voice.

"What?" The Bellas looked each other wondering what the Asian girl was saying about.

"I said, I SAW AUBREY WENT ON DATE WITH BECA." She repeated with a 'scream'.

"I can't believe you….." The ginger said, feeling unsure. She showed her phone to Bellas and gasped. The brunette and the blonde already ignored them and still disagreed about the current change but somehow a little bit of sparks were ignited between them.

* * *

 **-END OF THE CHAPTER THREE-**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my story._

 _Notes: (Friendship, that's what I'm gonna believe) Thanks for reading. I'm still don't know how to elaborate my story and detailed it. English is not my first language and I want to challenge my ability. Please fav and review. Thanks. : ) #BTW, Mitschen fans, you've to create your own imagination. I'm ending this... nicely... I hope..._


End file.
